De vuelta al pasado
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Que pasa cuando dos amazonas tienen que volver a empezar sus entrenamientos? y cuando se descubre que no son lo que aparentan? conseguiran recuperar lo que perdieron? TERMINADO!
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 1. El castigo y secreto descubierto.  
  
- "Que disfruteis de vuestro castigo... " - la voz de Hades aun retumbaba en la mente de las dos, ahora, aprendices. Estaban en serios problemas... por culpa del castigo de Hades, ahora eran de nuevo aprendices, sus maestros no recordaban haberse enamorado de ellas y sabian que eran demonios... y para mas inri Leviathan estaba alli, convertido en humano, sin recuerdos de su vida como demonio y listo para convertirse en aprendiz del Santuario.  
  
- Esto es una pesadilla... dime que es una pesadilla... - susurraba Kitiara angustiada. Vulpix meditaba sobre su situacion actual. Kamus estaba vivo de nuevo, pero no la recordaba, salvo como la aprendiz de su mejor amigo... bueno... podria ser peor...  
  
- Tranquila, Kiti... las cosas podrian estar peor... - Kitiara se volvio con la furia brillando en sus ojos verdes.  
  
- ¿Como? ¿Como podria ser peor? ¡Dime! Volvemos a ser aprendices, mi maestro y Milo saben que somos sirvientes de Hades, por lo cual, el Patriarca se enterara pronto y nos expulsaran del Santuario por traidoras, Leviathan esta aqui y tengo que soportarlo como humano... ¡Las cosas no podrian estar peor!  
  
- Ahm... olvidaste decir que ahora los chicos no recuerdan que una vez fuimos sus novias, pero... ese no es el punto... - la aprendiz de los Hielos Eternos gruño algo por lo bajo. Vulpix se sento a su lado, en el banco de la mazmorra que compartian, luego de haber sido descubiertas por sus maestros. - Al menos los chicos estan bien, ¿no? Eso es importante...  
  
- Lo que tu digas... - refunfuño la chica. Su expresion paso de molesta a triste en un segundo. - ¿Crees que nos expulsaran?  
  
- No lo se... espero que no... - la aprendiz del Zorro tomo aire, antes de continuar. - ¿Sabes? Por mucho que nos regañaran... tu sabes que ellos nos aprecian mucho...  
  
- No quiero irme de aqui...  
  
- Yo tampoco, Kiti...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En la sala del Patriarca, los caballeros de Oro y Shion tenian una reunion de emergencia. El asunto a tratar... las aprendices de Acuario y Escorpio y su presunta relacion con el dios de la Muerte, Hades. La discusion entre los dorados ya empezaba a acalorarse tras dos horas de charla.  
  
- Sigo pensando que deberiamos ejecutarlas... por traidoras... -tanto Kamus como Milo miraron espantados al caballero de Cancer.  
  
- Lo que aun no entiendo... - comento Mu, con expresion preocupada - ... es como han podido estar tanto tiempo en el recinto, siendo sirvientes de Hades, sin que nos dieramos cuenta... - Shion volvio su mirada hacia Kamus y Milo.  
  
- Vosotros dos... ¿que opinais? - ambos se miraron entre si, como poniendose de acuerdo en algo, y asintieron en silencio.  
  
- Señor... - comenzo Kamus, poniendose en pie - ... se que nuestras alumnas nunca han sido un modelo de educacion y respeto a sus lecciones y a sus superiores... ni son las mejores aprendices del Santuario... y Athenea sabe que nos han dado mas de un dolor de cabeza... pero...  
  
- Pero... - continuo Milo - pero son nuestras alumnas y las... las... - a Milo parecia que se le iban a atragantar las palabras. Kamus le dio un leve empujon en el hombro para que continuara - las apreciamos... y a pesar de todas las travesuras que hayan podido cometer, sabemos que son leales al Santuario... si no... no nos habrian confiado su secreto, señor.  
  
- Deles otra oportunidad, señor... nosotros nos hacemos responsables de cualquier cosa que hagan... - Shion contemplo a los dos caballeros de oro y vio la determinacion en sus ojos. Solto un suspiro resignado y se levanto de su asiento, caminando hacia la guardia de gala de Athenea.  
  
- Esta bien... esta es mi decision... Las tendre a prueba... tanto en los entrenamientos, como cuando se conviertan en amazonas, si es que lo consiguen. Cualquier cosa... oidme bien los dos... cualquier cosa que hagan, sera bajo vuestra responsabilidad. El castigo que se les imponga lo compartiran con vosotros. No se les pasara por alto ni una sola falta, por leve que sea. ¿Estais de acuerdo? - ambos dorados asintieron y el Patriarca volvio a su sitio. - Bien... ahora el otro asunto... ese misterioso chico que aparecio con ellas y que no recuerda nada de su pasado... ¿Quien se va a hacer cargo de el?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el calabozo, las dos aprendices esperaban pacientemente la decision del consejo, sentadas en una desvencijada banca. El, ahora humano, Leviathan las observaba sentado en el suelo con expresion confundida. Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que un ruido los sobresalto. La puerta del calabozo se abrio y los severos rostros de Kamus y Milo asomaron por la puerta.  
  
- ¡Vamos! Los tres fuera... ahora mismo... - susurro Kamus a los tres chicos.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Ya nos van a ajusticiar? - pregunto Vulpix al ver el sombrio semblante de sus maestros. Al oir eso los dos consiguieron esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
- No, Desastre... no os van a matar, ni a expulsar, ni nada de eso... vamos a casa... hay mucho de lo que hablar...  
  
- Y... ¿Lev? - pregunto Kitiara, mirando al ex-demonio con cara que no podia ocultar su odio.  
  
- El ira con Mascara de Muerte. Sera su maestro a partir de ahora. Vamos a casa... Ha sido un dia muy largo y mañana teneis entrenamiento. - las dos aprendices miraron compasivas al chico. No habia podido tocarle un maestro peor...  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	2. De vuelta a los entrenamientos

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 2. De vuelta a los entrenamientos  
  
En el Coliseo las dos aprendices volvian a sus entrenamientos, como años antes. Todo era igual. Sus maestros charlando tranquilamente en las gradas, vigilandolas de reojo y ellas corriendo en circulos o ensayando patadas. Todo igual, excepto la mirada desconfiada de los dos dorados. Ahora las vigilaban a todas horas, no las dejaban solas ni un minuto, cosa que exasperaba a las dos chicas. Porque todo hay que decirlo, al retroceder en el tiempo y volver a ser aprendices, tambien habian vuelto a la edad que tenian entonces. Mascara de Muerte tambien estaba junto con Kamus y Milo en las gradas, ya que Lev estaba en la arena corriendo con las chicas. Kitiara y Vulpix no podian dejar de mirar, una con odio y la otra con asombro, al ex-demonio. Su apariencia casi no habia cambiado, pero si su expresion, ahora mucho mas dulce y confundida.  
  
- Dime que esto es una pesadilla... - Vulpix arqueo una ceja al oir el murmullo de su amiga mientras corrian.  
  
- Ya deja de decir eso... ¡te estas poniendo muy repetitiva! - esclamo riendo. Kitiara la fulmino con la mirada.  
  
- ¡No se como te lo puedes tomar con tanta calma!  
  
- Dime una cosa... ¿sirve de algo cojer semejante berrinche?  
  
- Nop...  
  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Para que sigues? Lo primordial ahora es volver a convertirnos en amazonas y volver a conquistar a los chicos... aunque esto ultimo nos va a costar mas trabajo que antes...  
  
- ¿De que demonios hablais las dos? - ahora el fulminado por la mirada de Kitiara fue Lev.  
  
- ¿Y a ti que te importa, demonio? - la cara de Lev era todo un poema. Vulpix solto una risita divertida.  
  
- ¡Vamos, Kiti! ¡No seas tan dura con el chico! Recuerda que ya no es un demonio... no recuerda quien es... pregunta por curiosidad, no porque este tramando algo, ¿verdad Lev?  
  
- Si, claro... lo que digais...  
  
- ¿Ves? - Vulpix se volvio hacia el chico - No se lo tomes en cuenta, Lev... es que le recuerdas a alguien a quien odia... y no puede evitar ser tan bocazas...  
  
- ¡Ey! - protesto Kitiara. En las gradas los tres dorados discutian sobre sus alumnos.  
  
- Vuestras alumnas parecen compenetrarse bien... ¿cuanto tiempo me dijisteis que llevan entrenando juntas? - Mascara de Muerte miro a los otros dos dorados.  
  
- Uhm... seis meses, cosa asi... ¿no, Kamus?  
  
- Si, desde que Kitiara llego al Santuario. - confirmo el caballero de Acuario. Mascara miro pensativo hacia la arena del Coliseo, en donde los tres aprendices discutian. Bueno. Kitiara y Lev discutian y Vulpix intentaba poner paz.  
  
- Es que me parece muy raro que se conozcan de tan poco tiempo y ya parezcan íntimos los tres. ¿a vosotros no?  
  
- ¿Estas insinuando algo, Mascara? - pregunto Kamus, ya de mal humor por tener que oír la discusión de los tres aprendices. Milo salto a la arena para terminar con la trifulca de los aprendices.  
  
- Yo no insinuo nada, Kamus.  
  
Terminado el entrenamiento, cada uno se dirigio a su casa. Leviathan se dejo caer en su cama con cansancio. No comprendia la actitud de las dos chicas. Lo trataban como si lo conocieran de antes, pero el no podia recordar nada de su vida antes de aparecer en el Santuario. Sentia que le faltaba algo. pero. ¿Qué podria ser?  
  
CONTINUARA. 


	3. Buscando el perdon

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 3. Buscando el perdon  
  
Vulpix y Milo se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de Acuario meditando. Desde la reunión con el Patriarca sobre el futuro de las dos aprendices, los dos dorados habían decidido entrenar juntos a las dos chicas para así mantenerlas bajo una estrecha vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día. No podían arriesgarse a que las dos chicas cometieran una de sus travesuras y los metieran en problemas, otra vez. La aprendiz del Zorro entreabrió un ojo y observo a su maestro. Desde el descubrimiento del origen demoniaco de las dos aprendices, la relacion entre los maestros y ellas habia sufrido un gran bajon. Vulpix habia notado la frialdad y la desconfianza con que ahora las trataban los dos caballeros dorados y esa actitud le habia dolido mucho, aunque no podia culparlos. Milo noto la mirada de su aprendiz aun sin abrir los ojos. Sintio el aura de la muchacha, inquieta y apenada.  
  
¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Milo dando un largo suspiro. Vulpix miro a su maestro, al que en todos esos años se habia convertido en su amigo e incluso en algo mas. Para la aprendiz, Milo era como un hermano bromista y regañon al que pedir consejo cuando tenia algun problema con Kamus. Pero ahora eso no era asi. El Milo que tenia delante de sus ojos la miraba con desconfianza y recelo. Ya no sentia esa familiaridad en la voz de su maestro que hubo tiempo atrás. No, desde el fatidico dia en que a Hades se le ocurrio la genial idea de castigarlos a todos, tuvieran culpa o no.  
  
Lo siento. maestro. - susurro Vulpix con la cabeza gacha. Milo parpadeo sorprendido al oirla. No solo porque le pidiera perdon, sino porque esa era la primera vez que Vulpix lo llamaba Maestro. El caballero dorado se levanto del suelo y camino hasta un banco cercano en donde estaba su chaqueta. Saco una cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo encendio lentamente. Luego le lanzo el paquete a su alumna que lo agarro al vuelo, con algo de asombro.  
  
¿Por qué me pides perdon, Vulpix? - pregunto, soltando el humo despacio y sentandose en el banco. La aprendiz miro con tristeza el paquete de cigarrillos sin atreverse a coger uno. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lagrimas.  
  
Yo. siento. sentimos haberos defraudado. no fue algo que planeamos. yo no sabia. que era un demonio. no, hasta que Nes me lo dijo. y. y. antes solo era un juego, pero. luego la cosa se puso mas seria y. no podiamos deciros nada, para no poneros en peligro. y. y. Hades. yo no podia imaginar que Hades nos castigaria asi. pero Kamus esta vivo otra vez, y por eso estoy contenta. pero no puedo evitar estar triste cuando veo como nos mirais a las dos, como si vierais a vuestro peor enemigo. y por eso queria pedirte perdon. si yo no hubiera sido tan debil, Lev no hubiera podido llevarme con el al Inframundo y. y esto nunca habria ocurrido. ¡todo es culpa mia! - mientras Vulpix habia estado hablando habia aguantado a duras penas los sollozos, pero al final no habia podido y se habia echado a llorar, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y repitiendo que era culpa suya. Milo ya habia oido la fantastica historia de boca de las dos aprendices, cuando Kamus y el, tras el juicio, las habian interrogado. Pero ninguno de los dos las creyo. Ahora tenia a su alumna llorando desesperada delante suya, culpandose de lo sucedido y pidiendole perdon. Volvio la vista atrás al oir un ruido a su espalda. En la puerta del jardin, Kamus y Kitiara observaban la escena. El caballero de Acuario parecia apenado y Kitiara lloraba triste mirando a su amiga. Milo dio un largo suspiro y se agacho junto a su alumna y la abrazo.  
  
Ya. deja de llorar, Desastre. asi no se arreglan las cosas. si de verdad quereis arreglar este lio en que os habeis metido las dos, tendreis que entrenar fuerte todos los dias y comportaos como aprendices que soys, para volver a ganar la confianza del Santuario y del Patriarca. la nuestra nunca la habeis perdido. - Vulpix alzo la vista hacia su maestro, esperanzada. - Y no vuelvas a repetir que eres debil. yo no entreno debiles, ¿comprendido? - Milo sonrio al decir esto y le revolvio el pelo cariñosamente. La aprendiz asintio en silencio, limpiandose la cara.  
  
Bien. ¡pues a entrenar! - exclamo Kamus sonriendo tambien. Milo arqueo una ceja y miro al cielo.  
  
Creo que mejor comemos ya. se ha hecho tarde. y tengo hambre. - Kamus solto un suspiro desesperado.  
  
Tu no tienes arreglo, Milo.  
  
CONTINUARA. 


	4. Leviathan recupera sus recuerdos

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 4. Leviathán recupera sus recuerdos.  
  
Mientras las chicas medio arreglaban sus problemas con sus maestros, Leviathán no lo pasaba muy bien con el suyo. Mascara de Muerte era un maestro cruel y duro. Sometia a Leviatán a eternas sesiones de entrenamiento con la excusa de que estaba muy retrasado en comparación con el resto de alumnos. Lo castigaba duramente cuando cometia alguna falta y cuando no, tambien. Pero no era ese el mayor problema del ex-demonio. Lo peor eran sus sueños. Todas las noches soñaba con un castillo lugubre y oscuro, y con demonios y monstruos que se arrodillaban ante el. Tambien soñaba con Kitiara y Vulpix. Se veia a si mismo, riendose e insultando a Kitiara, llamandola "hermana". Sus sueños con Vulpix habian sido muy distintos. Solia soñar que estaba con ella en situaciones muy comprometidas, por asi decirlo. Y eso lo ponia muy nervioso. Hasta su misteriosa llegada al Santuario, el no las habia visto nunca. ¿o si? No recordaba nada anterior a su aparicion en Grecia. entonces. ¿Por qué soñaba esas cosas y por que le resultaban conocidas las dos aprendices? En todo eso pensaba el ex-demonio cuando llegaba la noche y trataba de no dormirse para no seguir teniendo esas pesadillas.  
  
Durante los entrenamientos, la actitud de Kitiara no ayudaba mucho a Leviathán. Era obvio que la chica lo odiaba a muerte. pero. ¿Por qué? ¡Si no lo conocia de nada! Tampoco entendia porque el ver a Vulpix hablando con el maestro de Kitiara lo ponia de tan mal humor. Sacudio su cabeza en un vano intento de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Los tres caballeros dorados llamaron a sus alumnos. Habian organizado una serie de combates para ver el nivel de lucha de los tres aprendices. El primer combate lo disputaron Kitiara y Vulpix, quedando en empate. El siguiente fue entre Vulpix y Leviathán. Desde su vuelta del Inframundo, Vulpix acostumbraba a llevar unas muñequeras y sus tipicos guantes de cuero. En un forcejeo con Leviathán, la muñequera de la mano derecha se rompio, dejando al descubierto el pequeño tatuaje que Vulpix tenia en su mano. Cuando el ex- demonio vio la marca, un monton de imágenes sobre su pasado llenaron su mente, mezclandose con sus pesadillas y cobrando sentido. Todos sus recuerdos como demonio al servicio de Hades regresaron a el. Los tres dorados y las dos aprendices notaron el cambio en el. Sus ojos volvieron a ser frios y despiadados, a pesar de la sorpresa que reflejaban.  
  
¿Qué demonios hago aquí? - pregunto Leviathán rompiendo el tenso silencio que se habia producido. Volvio su mirada hacia Kamus, reconociendole en el acto. - ¡Tu! ¡Esto ha sido por tu culpa! - siseo amenazante al caballero, mientras avanzaba hacia el, concentrando una bola de energia negra en su mano derecha. Vulpix y Kitiara se atravesaron en su camino, colocandose ambas entre el ex-demonio y el caballero de oro.  
  
¡Detente Leviathán! ¡No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir! - murmuro Vulpix mirandole amenazante.  
  
¡No! ¡Hazlo! ¡Asi me daras una razon para quitarte de en medio de una buena vez! - rugio Kitiara con una sonrisa torcida.  
  
¡Apartaos! ¡Por culpa de ese mortal se frustraron mis planes! - Kitiara y Vulpix cambiaron a su forma de demonio, ante las asombradas miradas de los tres dorados.  
  
¡Lev, no te lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡Calmate y vamos a hablar como demonios civilizados! - antes de que Leviathán lanzara su ataque contra las dos aprendices, la voz de Hades lo detuvo.  
  
¡Leviathán! ¡Se un demonio de honor y cumple tu castigo, como hacen Valefor y Astaroth! ¡O el peor de los infiernos se reservara para ti! - tan de golpe como aparecio, la energia de Hades se esfumo. Los tres aprendices y los caballeros dorados se quedaron mirandose entre ellos, confundidos.  
  
Pero. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? - el resto miro con cara de circunstancias a Mascara de Muerte, que no se enteraba de nada.  
  
Espero que esto no nos traiga problemas. - susurro Milo a Kamus mirando a los tres aprendices, que ahora se fulminaban con la mirada. El caballero de Acuario observo detenidamente a Leviathán. Algo en ese chico le resultaba familiar. algo relacionado con su voz, sus ojos. y la forma en que le habia hablado. estaba claro que el chico lo conocia de antes. pero. ¿de que?  
  
CONTINUARA. 


	5. Mas piezas en el juego

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 5. Mas piezas en el juego.  
  
Mientras todo esto sucedía, en las afueras del Santuario, dos sombras se acercaban a gran velocidad a la entrada del recinto sagrado. Se detuvieron a escasos metros de la casa de Aries.  
  
¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? ¿Podrás engañarle? - preguntó uno de ellos, que era el más alto.  
  
Por supuesto. no habra ningun problema. - mientras el segundo entraba, el más alto sonrió con maldad.  
  
Ya es hora de mi venganza. pagaras por lo que me hiciste.  
  
¡Ya me estas explicando por que ese tipo se la tiene jurada a Kamus! - los gritos disgustados de Milo se podian oir en toda la casa de Escorpio. Vulpix suspiró por cuarta vez en la última hora.  
  
Ya te lo he explicado. Lev era un demonio y. y. y Kamus le hizó fracasar en sus planes en una ocasión. pero eso fue antes. antes de que todo volviera a ser como ahora. ¡No se como explicartelo! - Milo se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo.  
  
¿Teneis idea de en el lio que nos meteis si por un casual a ese chico se le ocurre atacar a alguien? ¡Nos podrían expulsar a todos, si no algo peor!  
  
¡Tranquilo, Jefe! A Lev lo tenemos Kiti y yo controlado. Dejamelo a mi. Eso forma parte del castigo de Hades.  
  
¿Sabes? Hades se podría haber ahorrado esto.  
  
Dimelo a mi.  
  
Desde el Inframundo, un divertido Hades observaba todo lo que ocurria en  
el Santuario de Atenea. Nesbiros lo acompañaba, muy preocupado por su  
señora.  
  
Mi lord Hades. ¿sabeis que con este castigo habeis cambiado el curso de la historia? Eso puede resultar peligroso, mi señor. - Hades hizo un gesto para que el sirviente callara.  
  
Tranquilo, Nesbiros. se que esto ha cambiado la historia. Tal vez ahora resulte más interesante. - el dios de los muertos observo con interes el espejo en el cual veia reflejado todo lo que les ocurria a sus sirvientes. - Uhm. parece que vamos a tener piezas nuevas en el tablero. va a ser muy divertido.  
  
Mientras, en la casa de Acuario, un confundidisimo Kamus intentaba  
recordar de que conocia al aprendiz de Mascara de Muerte. Su rostro, sus  
ojos, su voz. todo le resultaba conocido, pero no conseguia averiguar  
donde ni cuando. Muy frustrado, el caballero de Acuario salio a la  
entrada de la casa y se sento en los escalones, mirando el cielo  
estrellado de Grecia. Habia otra cosa que queria aclarar en su mente. La  
extraña atracción que sentia por la alumna de su compañero desde el día  
en que apareció en el Santuario. Habia intentado luchar contra ese  
sentimiento desde ese día, sin conseguirlo. Ni siquiera el hecho de saber  
que era un demonio, y por lo tanto su enemiga, conseguia disminuir ni un  
poquito lo que sentia cada vez que la veía. Incluso habia sentido celos,  
al ver como trataba al chico nuevo y como lo protegia de las puyas de  
Kitiara.  
  
Vulpix. - susurro en un suspiro al viento.  
  
¿Qué? - Kamus dio un salto del susto por verse sorprendido de esa forma que casi llega al tejado de su casa. A su lado se encontraba Vulpix, sonriendo divertida ante la cara de espanto del caballero. - No me digas que te asuste. ¡Vaya! ¡Lo siento mucho, Kamus-sama! - el caballero se sonrojo débilmente. Se sentia avergonzado por dejarse sorprender asi.  
  
No tiene importancia. - mascullo cuando se recupero un poco. - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí a estas horas? ¿Sabe Milo que estas fuera de tu casa? - la aprendiz se sento en los escalones, en donde un minuto antes lo estuviera el caballero.  
  
¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo sabe! ¡No puedo ni dar un paso por la casa sin que el se entere! Le dije que venia a ver a Kiti y cuando vio que tu estabas en casa, penso que tu me vigilarias por el. - Kamus puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro. Milo siempre le hacia lo mismo.  
  
Pues Kitiara esta ya en su cuarto. Supongo que dormida. - Vulpix solto una risita.  
  
¿Dormida? ¿Kiti? ¿A estas horas? No creo. - Vulpix le hizo un gesto al caballero para que se sentara a su lado. - ¿Y que hacias, que me estabas llamando? - Kamus se volvió a sonrojar.  
  
¡Ah!. este. yo. yo estaba intentando recordar de que me conoce ese chico. y supongo que tu nombre me vino a la mente. - mintio descaradamente el caballero dorado.  
  
"Mientes. ¡como cosaco! Pero da igual. ¡ya te pillare!" - penso sonriente la aprendiz. - Bueno. yo no haria mucho caso a Lev. Yo me encargo de que no te haga nada, tranquilo. Kiti y yo sabemos como tratarle. Y puede que después de entrenar con Mascara, se le quiten esas ganas de venganza. - el caballero sonrio divertido por la idea. El caballero de Cancer era conocido por su crueldad a la hora de entrenar a un alumno. Entonces se fijo de que algo brillaba entre la ropa de Vulpix. Un debil rayo de luna habia arrancado destellos del colgante de la chica. Lo cogio con los dedos, con cuidado y lo observo detenidamente. Vulpix solo podía sonreir al verle mirar el anillo que el mismo le regalo, en aquel otro futuro, que Hades habia trastocado.  
  
Kamus no podía dejar de mirar el anillo. Le era terriblemente familiar.  
Pero el nunca se lo habia visto a Vulpix. Si por algo destacaba la  
aprendiz de Milo era porque nunca llevaba ni joyas ni bisuteria como  
hacian las otras aprendices. Una imagen vino a su mente. El caballero  
cerro sus ojos por la intensidad del recuerdo.  
  
"Flash back"  
  
Una sala de baile, llena de gente. no, gente, no. Demonios. Y Kamus se  
veía entre ellos, al lado de Kitiara y un demonio azulado que le  
murmuraba cosas algo asustado a la aprendiz de los Hielos Eternos,  
mientras ella lo regañaba. Alzo la mirada y alli estaba. Vulpix, vestida  
de negro, con un vestido largo de seda y el mismo colgante al cuello. Y a  
su lado el chico nuevo, solo que parecía algo diferente, pero era el.  
Luego vio como Kitiara se alejaba de su lado y cogia a Vulpix de la mano  
hasta llevarla a donde el se encontraba.  
  
Solo tienes unos minutos hasta que Lev se de cuenta de su ausencia. ¡Asi que se rapido! - vio a Kitiara alejarse hasta donde estaba Leviathán y distraerlo. Vio a Vulpix mirarlo confundida, como si no lo conociera de nada. La saco a bailar por la pista. Un unico pensamiento se formaba en su cabeza. Alejarla de alli lo mas rapido posible.  
  
¿Nos conocemos de algo? - le pregunto ella, confirmando sus sospechas. - Es que me da la impresión de que te he visto antes, pero no se donde. - entonces el vio de nuevo el colgante y lo cogio entre sus dedos, sonriendo.  
  
Esto te lo regale yo, antes de morir.  
  
"Fin del Flash back"  
  
Kamus solto el anillo como si le quemara. Miro a la aprendiz. Esta lo observaba con una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo en sus ojos marrones.  
  
¡Kamus! ¿Estas bien? Te has puesto palido de repente. - el caballero se levanto muy confundido y se encamino hacia el interior de su casa.  
  
Me encuentro bien. no es nada. - Vulpix lo vio alejarse, preocupada.  
  
¿Sera.? ¡No! ¡No puede haber recordado nada! ¡Para el esto no ha ocurrido nunca! ¿Cómo iba, entonces, a recordar algo que no ha pasado? - mientras la aprendiz bajaba lentamente las escaleras, rumbo a la casa de Escorpio, una sombra habia contemplado toda la escena.  
  
Bien. creo que esto va a ser mas facil de lo que yo pensaba.  
  
CONTINUARA. 


	6. capitulo 6

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.  
  
Contestemos a los reviews.  
  
Nymphadora. Gracias por leer esta continuación tambien!! Me alegro mucho de que te este gustando!! Y no te preocupes por Lev. se lo tiene todo merecido, ademas. MM no es tan malo. solo un poquitin exagerado con los entrenamientos!! ^^ Yo tambien espero que Hades no se vuelva a cabrear. es cierto que tiene un genio de mil demonios!! Gracias por tu review!!!!!  
  
Keiko13. ey!! Me alegra verte de nuevo!!! No problem. yo siempre continuo lo que empiezo!! Esa es vuestra tortura personal. uh. me parece que tanto tiempo con demonios me esta afectando. jejeje!! Gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
Ady. yeah. se lo de los signos, pero creo que ya lo he conseguido solucionar!! Espero!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que te siga gustando!!!  
  
Y sigamos.  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 6. Las sospechas de Acuario.  
  
Los siguientes dias tras la recuperacion de los recuerdos de Leviathán, fueron mas o menos tranquilos. El ex-demonio se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a su nueva condicion de humano, pero no dejaba que nadie se le acercara ni hablaba con nadie mas de lo imprescindible. El antiguo servidor de Hades sabia que su señor estaba disfrutando del castigo que les habia impuesto y por eso intentaba llevarlo con dignidad. Pero los entrenamientos del caballero de Cancer le parecian una perdida de tiempo. Al recuperar su memoria, habia recuperado sus poderes. Y tras miles de años de existencia el sabia controlarlos a la perfeccion. Aun asi, asistia a los entrenamientos, porque ni Kitiara ni Vulpix le hubieran permitido huir de aquel lugar. Y, a fin de cuentas. ¿A dónde iba a ir? Como demonio, tenia un castillo en el Inframundo y muchas posesiones, pero como humano, no tenia nada. Y no podia regresar al Inframundo en esas condiciones. Tendria que esperar a que su señor le permitiera volver. si es que lo hacia algun dia.  
  
Cuando llego al Coliseo, al antiguo demonio le hirvio la sangre en las venas. En una de las gradas estaban sentados los otros dos dorados con sus aprendices. Pero Vulpix, en vez de estar con su maestro, estaba charlando animadamente con el caballero de Acuario. Leviathán no podia olvidar que aquel caballero habia sido el causante de su desgracia. Ademas, el consideraba a la aprendiz de su propiedad. Nadie debia acercarse a ella con esas intenciones, salvo el. Porque el no dudaba de que el caballero, aunque no lo demostrara, sentia algo por esa chica, al igual que su compañero lo sentia por su hermanastra. Cuando llego a la altura de los otros, lanzo una mirada envenenada a Kamus. El caballero de Acuario le miro friamente, pero no dio importancia al asunto.  
  
¡Bien! ¡Puesto que el otro dia, por causas ajenas, se interrumpieron los combates, hoy vamos a reanudarlos! Vamos a hacer otro sorteo, a ver quien empieza. - anuncio Milo. Mascara de Muerte fue el encargado de realizar el sorteo. El primer combate seria entre Kamus y Leviathán. El ex-demonio sonrio maliciosamente. Por fin tenia una oportunidad de vengarse. Por su parte, Kamus se limito a colocarse en su sitio y observar detenidamente al chico.  
  
¡Esto no me gusta! - susurro Kitiara a su amiga. - Como Lev haga algo raro se las va a tener que ver conmigo.  
  
Uhm. espero que eso no pase. recuerda que es nuestra responsabilidad lo que haga o deje de hacer Lev en este sitio. no tengo ganas de vermelas ni con Atenea ni con Hades por su culpa. - mientras, en la arena del Coliseo, los dos contendientes aun seguian en la misma postura, estudiandose.  
  
¡Por fin voy a tener la oportunidad de vengarme, miserable mortal! - siseo Leviathán, de manera que solo Kamus pudo oirle.  
  
Comienza a cansarme esa mania tuya de querer acabar conmigo. Sinceramente no se que te he podido hacer para que desees vengarte. - Leviathán ahogo una carcajada.  
  
¡Olvidaba que por vuestra miserable condicion de mortales, no podeis recordar nada! ¡Eso no nos ocurre a los demonios!  
  
¿Te refieres a ti y las chicas? - Leviathán sonrio con crueldad.  
  
Esas chicas que tu crees conocer son reencarnaciones de demonios. Tanto mi odiada hermanastra como Vulpix lo son.  
  
No me dices nada nuevo. Ellas ya nos lo contaron todo. - el combate comenzo. Por el momento ninguno de los dos uso sus poderes. Tan solo luchaban con sus puños, esquivandose a gran velocidad.  
  
Pero tu recuerdas. - susurro Leviathán - ¡Al contrario que tu compañero, tu recuerdas! Tal vez sea debido a que estuviste presente durante el castigo. - ambos se quedaron quietos un instante, pensando. El demonio no conseguia entender porque ese humano recordaba aquellos momentos, si el hechizo habia afectado a todo el Santuario. Y Kamus trataba de procesar toda la información que estaba recibiendo con aquella extraña charla. No habia tenido tiempo de comentar sus visiones con nadie, ni siquiera con Milo. La verdad es que no habia querido preocupar a su amigo con eso.  
  
Yo. no recuerdo del todo. solo se que me vienen imágenes en las que estoy presente y estoy seguro de no haberlas vivido. pero parecen tan reales.  
  
Los humanos siempre teneis una forma muy simple de ver las cosas. y no son tan simples. - se burlo Leviathán, mientras la lucha se reanudaba.  
  
¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Kamus, ya bastante irritado con la actitud enigmatica del demonio. ¿Es que lo tenia que decir todo con indirectas?  
  
Humanos. - protesto Leviathán. Aquello ya acabo con la paciencia de Kamus, que le lanzo un Polvo de Diamantes que mando al demonio a estrellarse contra una pared. Se acerco a el y lo cogio del cuello de la camisa, levantandolo unos metros del suelo.  
  
¡Habla claro, demonio! ¡Se me esta acabando la paciencia! Si te quitara de en medio le haria un gran favor a todos los presentes. - Leviathán consiguió sonreir a pesar de sentirse algo aturdido por el golpe aun.  
  
¿Eso crees? La vida de la persona mas importante para ti esta pendiente de un hilo. si me pasa algo o si hago algo . indebido, por asi decirlo, ella sera una de las que pagaran las consecuencias. junto con tu querida alumna. - el caballero miro de reojo a las dos aprendices, que miraban preocupadas la escena.  
  
¡Mientes! - rugio. Solto al demonio, bruscamente en el suelo y lo observo con odio desde su sitio.  
  
Creeme, humano. si me haces algo, ellas pagaran. Seria una lastima perder una posesion tan bonita. - Kamus lo fulmino con la mirada.  
  
¿De que posesion hablas? - el demonio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.  
  
De Valefor, por supuesto. ¿No me digas que no sabias que es mi prometida? - pregunto con falso espanto. - Si no me crees, preguntale un dia que significa la marca de su muñeca. y lo averiguaras. - Kamus iba a responderle algo, pero callo al notar que los otros se acercaban. El caballero dorado se retiro del Coliseo sin dirigir la palabra a nadie y se marcho a su casa. Mientras, Kitiara y Vulpix interrogaban al demonio.  
  
¿Qué le has dicho a Kamus? ¡Vamos! ¡Contesta! - Kitiara parecia a punto de congelar a su detestado hermanastro, pero Vulpix la retuvo, cogiendo su brazo.  
  
¡Kiti, querida! ¡Congelado no hablara! - la chica volvio su mirada al demonio, furiosa. - ¿De que has estado hablando con Kamus?  
  
De nada, pequeña. solo le he puesto al dia con ciertas cosas que debia saber. nada mas. - ambas intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.  
  
Te juro, Lev, que como le hagas algo a Kamus o a Milo lo vas a pagar. ¡eternamente!  
  
CONTINUARA. 


	7. Visitas desagradables

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, por mucho que yo quiera. asi, que me los cojo prestados!!  
  
Keiko13. jejejeje!! Si, Lev es un bocazas pero es tan sexy. este. a lo que ibamos!! Y si, Hades se esta partiendo, vamos!! El tio disfruta de esto como un enano!! Me alegro de que te este gustando!! Eso anima!! ^^ Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Firts-ayanami. wow!! Te leiste todos mis fics?? Que aguante. jajaja!! Muchas gracias, me siento halaga!!! Para mi es una alegria saber que gustan!! Muchas gracias por el review y disfruta de este cap!!  
  
Esta vez si que me retrase bastante. bue, soy una chica ocupada con una escasa inspiración últimamente!! Pero los review animan mucho!! Gracias a todos!! Aguantad que ya no queda mucho!!  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 7. Visitas desagradables.  
  
Kamus paseaba nervioso por la playa. Las palabras del ex-demonio aun resonaban en su mente. A pesar de que ya habian pasado varios dias, aun podia recordarlas con claridad. Se sentia frustrado y engañado. ¿Vulpix prometida de ese tipo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No lo entendia.  
  
"Pensaba que ella. tal vez. ¡Bah! ¡Soy un estupido por pensar eso! ¡Ella jamas estaria con alguien como yo!" - sumido en sus pensamientos, el caballero no noto como alguien se le acercaba por su espalda.  
  
Milo observaba sentado en su sillon a las dos aprendices. Estas estaban  
discutiendo sobre algo que el no lograba escuchar del todo, sentadas en  
el suelo de la casa de Escorpio. Echo un rapido vistazo a Kitiara. La  
miro, arrobado. Los debiles rayos de luz de las velas arrancaban  
destellos de su largo cabello negro como la noche y sus verdes ojos  
brillaban con la luz de su juventud. Recordo con algo de nostalgia, el  
dia que la vio por primera vez, en casa de Kamus. El dia que llego. Aquel  
dia habia quedado embrujado por aquellos ojos, por su sonrisa, por su  
manera de hablar. Si. Le habia gustado todo de ella desde el dia que la  
conocio, eso no podia negarlo. Estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.  
Enamorado sin remedio. Todo habria sido tan distinto, de no ser ella un  
demonio. Ahora eran enemigos. Pero no podia dejar de amar a aquel  
demonio. ¡No queria! De todas maneras, ¿que los diferenciaba, en  
realidad? El era el asesino de la orden. Era tan demonio como ella. Era  
tan malvado como podria serlo ella. Milo suspiro.  
  
Un asesino. - susurro para si - Eso es lo que soy. un asesino cruel y sanguinario. - cerro sus ojos tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. Una imagen acudio sin que el pudiera evitarlo. un recuerdo.  
  
Flash back  
  
Kitiara y el estaban en mitad de un bosque. Milo reconocio enseguida el sitio. Era uno de sus favoritos, cuando necesitaba tranquilidad. Era el bosque que lindaba con la frontera este del recinto. Era de noche y la luna brillaba con gran intensidad. Pero algo no estaba bien. Kitiara lloraba. Lo miraba con ojos suplicantes llenos de lagrimas. Oyo su propia voz, ronca, por los sollozos ahogados.  
  
¿Estas segura? ¿Serias capaz de amar a una persona que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre? ¿De sangre inocente? ¿Serias capaz de amar a un asesino? - ahora sus ojos tambien estaban llenos de lagrimas. Sentia un dolor agudo en su pecho, que le impedia respirar normalmente. El vio la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de la chica, pero esta se sustituyo rapidamente por decisión. La vio, entre las lagrimas, agarrarle con fuerza las manos.  
  
¡Si, soy capaz! ¡Soy capaz de arriesgarme! ¿Y tu? ¿Te arriesgaras? - los ojos de ella brillaban con aquella determinación y seguridad que el tanto amaba. Si. La amaba por encima de cualquier cosa. Pero tenia tanto miedo. miedo de defraudarla, miedo de que dejara de amarlo cuando lo viera en accion, miedo de perderla. miedo de convertirse en lo que mas temia y odiaba. un asesino. un monstruo. Se vio a si mismo, abrazandola con desesperación, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de ella y llorar como hacia años que no hacia.  
  
¡Quedate conmigo! - le suplico, entre sollozos - ¡No dejes que me convierta en un monstruo!  
  
¡Nunca te dejare!  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Milo abrio los ojos, confundido. ¿Qué habia sido eso? ¿Su imaginación? ¿Un sueño? Era como si ya lo hubiera vivido, pero. eso no habia ocurrido nunca. Entonces, ¿Cómo.?  
  
¡Milo! ¿Estas bien? - el rostro preocupado de Kitiara lo observaba a pocos centímetros del suyo. Milo aparto la vista. Si seguia mirando esos ojos, no podria resistirse mas.  
  
Si. gracias. estoy bien. - la chica lo miro algo entristecida.  
  
De repente te habias puesto muy palido. Vulpix ha salido a buscar a Kamus, cuando no respondias. Nos has asustado mucho a las dos.  
  
Lo siento. no era mi intencion. no se que me ha pasado, la verdad.  
  
Tal vez, si me lo cuentas, yo pueda decirtelo. - el caballero miro con algo de desconfianza a la chica.  
  
¿Es que teneis algo que ver con esto? - la chica nego.  
  
No. No se que es lo que te ha pasado, soy demonio, no adivina. Y no, no tenemos nada que ver. Desde que volvimos no hemos vuelto a usar nuestros poderes. Pero en rencarnaciones y por rango, soy mas antigua que Vulpix, en lo que a demonios se refiere. Y soy mas poderosa que ella. Por eso pense que tal vez sepa o pueda averiguar que era lo que te ha ocurrido. - Milo parecio meditar sus palabras con calma.  
  
He tenido una vision extraña. parecia tan real. pero eso no ha ocurrido. ¡Estoy seguro!  
  
¿Qué pasaba en la vision? - pregunto curiosa la chica.  
  
Ahm. bueno. - de pronto Milo se sintio algo avergonzado. ¿Cómo iba a contarle lo que habia visto? - Este. pues. estabamos tu y yo en un bosque. - la chica sonrio con tristeza.  
  
Si. recuerdo ese dia. ese dia me dejaste entrar en tu vida. - el caballero parpadeo confuso. - Tu no puedes recordarlo, porque el hechizo de Hades borro vuestra memoria, pero eso sucedió.  
  
No puedo entenderlo.  
  
Y sin embargo es muy simple. En eso consiste el castigo. No solo nos quito nuestras armaduras y nos obligo a repetir el entrenamiento, sino que nos quito lo mas preciado por nosotras. las personas que amabamos.  
  
Kamus sintio de pronto una presencia a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez para encarar a quien se le acercaba. Lo que vio, lo dejo sin palabras.  
  
¡Cuánto tiempo, hermano! - un hombre de su misma estatura, con cabellos rojizos y ojos celestes, lo miraba sonriendo burlon. El rostro del caballero de Acuario se ensombrecio terriblemente.  
  
¡Tu! - rugio, furioso - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
  
¡Vaya manera de saludar a tu hermano después de tantos años sin vernos, Kamus! ¿Es que no os enseñan modales en este sitio? Bueno. solo venia a avisarte que las sombras y yo hemos vuelto al Santuario. y que no pensamos volver a irnos.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo que habeis vuelto? ¿Con que permiso?  
  
Con el del Patriarca, por supuesto. aun somos parte de esta orden.  
  
No puede ser. - Kamus estaba muy confundido. ¿Cómo podia el Patriarca volver a admitir a esos hombres que los habian traicionado, años atrás? El hombre comenzo a alejarse, no sin antes despedirse.  
  
Nos veremos por aquí, hermano. - Kamus lo vio marcharse sin poder llegar a creerselo.  
  
¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla! ¿Por qué has vuelto, Gabriel?  
  
CONTINUARA. 


	8. El regreso de los traidores

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen para nada. Vale!! Ya lo dije!! Ahora por favor. quiere alguien quitarme la camisa de fuerza??? Doctor!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 8. El regreso de los traidores.  
  
¿Por qué han vuelto las sombras? - la voz de Kamus se oyo en toda la sala del Patriarca, a pesar de los murmullos de los otros caballeros. Shion miro preocupado a los caballeros dorados.  
  
No les he podido negar su reincorporacion. aun pertenecen a la orden. - Milo se adelanto al resto, molesto.  
  
¡Tonterias! ¡Son unos traidores! ¡No pueden seguir perteneciendo a la orden después de lo que hicieron!  
  
Me temo que no es tan sencillo, caballero de Escorpio. A todo caballero que vuelva a este recinto sagrado pidiendo asilo, se le debe conceder, sea lo que fuera lo que hiciera en el pasado. y ellos no son una excepción. Como tampoco lo fueron vuestras alumnas. - Milo bajo la mirada. Contra esa afirmación no tenia nada que hacer. Kamus por su parte, gruño algo en frances y salio de la sala bastante alterado. - Lo siento mucho, caballeros, pero ellos se quedan. - el Patriarca se retiro, dando por terminada la reunion. Los caballeros de oro se dispersaron poco después, encaminandose cada uno a su casa.  
  
¡Como si no tuvieramos bastantes problemas, encima esto! - murmuro enfadado Aioria. Mu suspiro, visiblemente preocupado.  
  
No se si podre volver a encarar a Dario. - comento el caballero de Aries, mas para si mismo que para el resto.  
  
¡Tranquilo, Mu! No eres el unico con ese problema. - le intento tranquilizar Shacka, poniendo una mano en el hombro del caballero de Aries. Mu sonrio tristemente.  
  
Si. a ti tampoco debe hacersete facil ver de nuevo a Marcus.  
  
El unico inofensivo era Dominic. - comento Shura con aire pensativo. Afrodita dio un respingo.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Inofensivo? ¡Si, claro! ¡Y yo me he vuelto cura de repente, no te digo! ¡Dominic tiene de inofensivo lo mismo que un tigre! - exclamo Afrodita, enfadado. Mascara de Muerte solto una carcajada.  
  
¿Y que te hizo a ti? ¿Destrozarte tus rosas? - dijo en tono sarcastico el caballero de Cancer. Afrodita bufo molesto, pero no contestó. Milo por su parte, bajo todo el camino en silencio. Al llegar a su casa, entro sin ni siquiera despedirse del resto. Nada mas pasar por la puerta noto algo raro en su casa. Algo no andaba bien. Con su cosmos situó a su alumna y fue hasta donde estaba ella. La encontro en el salon, de pie, mirando muy seria a algo o a alguien.  
  
¡Vulpix! ¿Qué pasa? - la aprendiz le miro y le hizo una seña con los ojos. Milo echo un vistazo hacia donde le señalaba su alumna. Sentado en uno de los sillones habia un hombre de expresión seria, cabello largo y negro y ojos grises. Milo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. - ¿Louis? - el hombre volvio sus ojos hacia Milo. Un rayo de furia paso por sus ojos grises.  
  
¡Cuánto tiempo. Milo! - Louis se levanto despacio del sillon y se dirigio hacia el caballero de oro.  
  
Louis. ¡marchate de mi casa! - la voz de Milo era un susurro ronco. El hombre sonrio y se dirigio hacia la salida.  
  
¡Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Milo! Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión. vamos a tener tiempo de sobra para hablar. - cuando por fin se marcho, Vulpix se acerco a su maestro.  
  
¿Quién era ese tipo?  
  
Mi sombra.  
  
Kitiara paseaba nerviosa por la casa de Acuario, esperando respuesta al  
mensaje via cosmos que habia mandado minutos antes a Vulpix. Su maestro  
habia vuelto hacia media hora de la reunion con el Patriarca y se habia  
encerrado en su habitación, muy enfadado. La pobre chica no sabia nada de  
lo que habia ocurrido en la famosa reunion ni de lo que le pasaba a su  
maestro y ya empezaba a preocuparse. Noto una presencia en la entrada y  
se acerco a investigar.  
  
¿Vulpix? ¿Milo? ¿Soys vosotros? - pregunto indecisa al ver una sombra acercandose hasta donde estaba ella. - ¿Quién eres? - pregunto molesta al ver que no lo conocia.  
  
¡Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí! No sabia que mi hermano tuviera una aprendiz tan bonita. - Kitiara miro con recelo al hombre que tenia delante.  
  
¡No voy a repetir mas la pregunta! ¿Quién eres? - el la miro burlon.  
  
¡Soy Gabriel, sombra de Acuario y he venido a ver a Kamus!  
  
¡Pues mi maestro no esta! ¡Asi que ya te estas largando! - la puerta del dormitorio de Kamus se abrio y el caballero de Acuario salio al salon.  
  
¡Marchate de mi casa! ¡Aquí no eres bien recibido! - la sombra hizo una mueca de falso dolor.  
  
¡Oh! ¡Me decepcionas, Kamus! Pense que un caballero de tu rango sabria recibir mejor a la gente a su casa. - la sombra se acerco a Kamus - Mas tarde o mas temprano vamos a tener que hablar, hermano. y cuanto antes sea, mejor. Tu decides.  
  
Pero. ¿Quién se ha creido ese tipo? - exclamo enfadada Kitiara cuando la sombra se hubo marchado.  
  
El peor de mis problemas. - murmuro el caballero de Acuario, volviendo a encerrarse en su habitación.  
  
CONTINUARA. 


	9. Y las cosas se complican aun mas

Bue... Ni Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... el resto que no conozcais, si!! ^^  
  
Bueno... en vista del lio que he armado metiendo por medio a las Sombras, voy a dar un par de explicaciones al asunto... todo puede ser que acabe liandolo aun mas!! Bien, las Sombras son unos personajes que cree para el fic "Sombras Doradas". Según yo (y mi retorcida imaginación) cada caballero de oro tiene una sombra, alguien que en el caso de que el verdadero caballero muera o le ocurra algo grave, le sustituira en el cargo. Por lo tanto esas sombras se han criado y entrenado con su respectivo caballero de oro aunque son todo lo contrario de los caballeros (esa idea la saque de la existencia de Kanon). Si el dorado es serio, su sombra es alegre, si es calmado su sombra es nervioso, etc, etc... Al principio, "Sombras Doradas" hubiera sido una parte mas de "Vidas Pasadas" pero al hacer el fic de "Seduccion Infernal" y meter el castigo de Hades, la cosa cambio. Hades creo un futuro alternativo, en el que Kamus no muere tras la batalla de las doce casas (seamos realistas, es que me daba mucha pena!!!) Al que quiera ver algun dibu sobre las sombras, ahí os pongo una dire en la que se ve uno de todos! Igualmente si quereis ver algun dibu de Leviatán o de algun otro personaje del fic o de sus secuelas, entrad en www.sratoki.elgratissitio.com. Y listos.  
  
Firts-ayanami... Jejejeje, trataremos de seguir inspiradas!! O eso espero!! La sombra de Kamus desde luego es muy lindo!! Y no es tan malo como lo pinto!! En el fic de "Sombras Doradas" no lo es!! Aunque me temo que ya esta pillado!!! Besos y gracias!!  
  
Nymphadora... Bue... ni hace falta decir que Hades esta disfrutando de esto... para el es como ver un reality show!! Espero que le de por acabar con este castiguito... ya hemos sufrido bastantes de su parte y este es con diferencia el peor!! Creo... si no preguntadle a Kitiara que ella sabe de eso... Y tranquila!! La sombra de Milo, Louis, no se parece a el... mas bien es todo lo contrario!! Jejejeje pero ta lindo!! Besos y gracias!!  
  
Y ahora el fic...  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 9. Y las cosas se complican aun mas...  
  
Hades miro interesado el espejo. La situación que estaban viviendo sus demonios en el Santuario le resultaba de lo mas entretenida. Nesbiros, sin embargo, lo observaba todo muy preocupado.  
  
Vaya, vaya... - murmuro Hades, totalmente concentrado en su nuevo "reality show" favorito – Esas sombras van a crear muchas complicaciones... Nunca pense que alguien pudiera hacer eso mejor que Leviathán, la verdad.  
  
Milord... esos tipos parecen peligrosos... y no creo que vengan con buenas intenciones...  
  
¿Preocupado por tu señora, Nesbiros? – pregunto con sorna el dios de los muertos.  
  
Esa es mi obligación, milord. – Hades solto una carcajada.  
  
¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! ¡Y por eso mismo tu vas a ayudar a tu señora... porque en estos momentos, va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible! – el sirviento miro a Hades confundido. No entendia a que se referia el dios. Volvio a mirar al espejo...  
  
Entonces... ¿eso es todo lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Nada mas? Yo pensaba que tendriamos algo de diversión... - Gabriel dirigio una mirada de reproche a Dario y a Marcus. Esos dos solo pensaban en divertirse. Echo un vistazo al resto. Dominic estaba muy entretenido marchitando flores, por lo que no estaba prestando ninguna atención a lo que el decia y Louis... seguro que estaba planeando algo para fastidiar a Milo... ¡otros dos que no tenian remedio!  
  
¡Vamos a ver si me explico bien! – comenzo Gabriel con aire desesperado. - ¡No estamos aquí para divertirnos! ¡Ya tendremos ocasión para eso! ¡Lo primero es lo primero, y eso consiste solamente en cumplir lo que nos han encargado! ¡Una vez hecho el trabajo tendreis todo el tiempo del mundo para fastidiar a quien os de la gana si os apetece! ¿Esta claro? – los demas asintieron con cara de fastidio.  
  
¡Esta bien, Gabriel! ¡Haremos las cosas a tu manera! ¡Pero mas le vale a ese tipo no dejarnos sin recompensa, o lo pasara muy mal! – Gabriel sonrio de manera siniestra.  
  
¡Tranquilo, Louis! ¡El solo quiere a Acuario! ¡El resto son todo vuestros!  
  
Kitiara andaba confusa por el Coliseo. No era muy normal que ella y  
Vulpix se mandaran mensajes por notitas. Ellas solian comunicarse mas via  
cosmos o por telepatia, pero ¿por notas? ¡Vamos! ¡Ni en clase! A pesar de  
resultarle raro, ella habia acudido a la cita. No podia dejar de  
intrigarle el mensaje. Al poco rato vio aparecer a su compañera, que  
venia con una cara de confusion aun mas grande que la suya propia si eso  
era posible.  
  
¡Hola! ¿A que venia la prisa? – pregunto la aprendiz de Kamus a su amiga cuando esta llego a su altura.  
  
¿Uh? ¡Eso deberia preguntartelo yo a ti! ¡Tu eres la que me has citado aquí! – ambas se miraron preocupadas.  
  
¡Aquí ocurre algo raro! Si ni tu ni yo hemos mandado esos mensajes... ¿Quién ha sido?  
  
¡He sido yo! – las dos se volvieron sorprendidas al oir una voz que les hablaba desde lo alto de una de las gradas. Era...  
  
Milo llego a su casa bastante cansado. Habia pasado parte de la mañana  
y la tarde ayudando a Mu a cargar armaduras hasta la casa de Aries y  
luego Saga lo habia cogido con la intencion de hablar con el sobre las  
sombras. De Kamus casi no habia sabido nada desde que las sombras  
llegaran al Santuario. Lo que habia sabido por Kitiara era que pasaba  
la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación sin hablar con nadie, ni  
siquiera con Vulpix. Al menos Lev no habia dado problemas esa semana  
en los entrenamientos. ¡Algo era algo! Se dirigio al salon y se sento  
en el sillon. Vio un pequeño papel en la mesita que le llamo la  
atención. Lo cogio y comenzo a leerlo. Unos segundos después salia  
corriendo a toda velocidad de su casa direccion al templo de Acuario...  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	10. Ayuda externa

Ni Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen...  
  
Bue... si sabia yo que al final acabaria liando mas las cosas metiendo a las sombras aquí... En fin, trato de explicarlo!! Para los que leyeron "Sombras Doradas"... ese fic lo escribi mucho tiempo antes de "Vidas Pasadas" y valdria como final alternativo para este... pero entonces se me ocurrio "Seduccion Infernal" cambiando las cosas radicalmente... digamos que este fic es un final... o que "Vidas Pasadas" tiene dos finales distintos... Las sombras de este fic y del otro son las mismas pero al cambiarse la historia por el castigo de Hades, las cosas no podian ocurrir de la misma manera... si, ya lo se... un lio enorme... sorry!!  
  
Keiko13... siento que te hayas liado, cielo!! Espero que con esa explicación te haya quedado algo mas claro... espero... jejejeje gracias por el review y disfruta de estos caps, porque son los ultimos!!!  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 10. Ayuda externa.  
  
¡Mas te vale hablar imitación barata de demonio! – Kamus sostenia a Leviathán a un metro del suelo por el cuello de la camisa. - ¿Dónde estan nuestras alumnas? – el demonio solto una carcajada a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.  
  
¡No se de lo que me hablas! ¡No las he visto hoy! – Milo le enseño un papel que habia mantenido guardado hasta ese momento en su bolsillo.  
  
Entonces... ¿no has sido tu el que nos ha mandado esta nota? – Lev echo un rapido vistazo a la nota y sonrio.  
  
¿Qué clase de demonio piensas que soy? ¡Si hubiera querido llevarmelas no os hubierais enterado nunca! Y ademas... por si no lo recordais, no tengo mis poderes. No puedo volver al Inframundo en estas condiciones. – Kamus solto bruscamente a Leviathán y paseo nervioso por la habitación.  
  
¿Quién se las ha llevado entonces? – una nube de humo negro aparecio en la habitación en la que estaban los dos dorados y el demonio. Los tres tosieron al respirar el horrible olor a azufre que emanaba la nube.  
  
¡Nesbiros! – gruño Leviathán cuando la nube de humo desaparecio mostrando al demonio sirviente. Los dos caballeros parpadearon confusos al ver al demonio.  
  
¿Y este quien es? – pregunto Milo, consiguiendo asi que Lev soltara un gruñido de disgusto. Nesbiros hizo una reverencia a los dos dorados.  
  
¡Soy Nesbiros! Servidor de Astaroth... - ante la cara de duda de los dos caballeros, Nesbiros trato de explicarse. – Aquí la conoceis como Kitiara. – Kamus entrecerro sus ojos, observando detenidamente al demonio.  
  
¡Yo te conozco! ¡Te he visto antes! – murmuro el caballero, sorprendido. El demonio asintio, algo consternado.  
  
Es cierto... pero vos no deberiais recordar eso... - Leviathán solto una risita.  
  
Parece que el poder de Hades ya no es lo que era...  
  
¿Y a que has venido tu aquí? – pregunto Milo al sirviente - ¿Sabes tu donde estan nuestras alumnas?  
  
La señora Astaroth y la señorita Valefor estan en problemas... y en graves problemas...  
  
Cuando Kitiara abrio los ojos noto que estaba en un lugar oscuro y  
humedo. Trato de moverse, pero no pudo. Se encontraba atada de pies y  
manos con unas fuertes cadenas. A penas si recordaba como habia llegado  
alli. Un leve quejido llamo su atención.  
  
¡Diosa! ¡Dime que apuntaste la matricula del camion que nos arrollo! – Kitiara no pudo reprimir una risita ante las quejas de su compañera.  
  
¡Me temo que no fue un camion! A menos que los camiones te aten... - las dos se sentaron trabajosamente en el suelo.  
  
¿Dónde demonios estamos? Esto me resulta conocido...  
  
¡Estais en Cabo Sunion! – un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes avanzo despacio hasta ellas, seguido de la sombra de Acuario. – Lo has hecho muy bien, Gabriel. No tardaran en llegar, prepara a las Sombras... - Gabriel se retiro de la habitación en silencio, dejando a las dos chicas con aquel extraño.  
  
¿Quién demonios eres? – pregunto Kitiara de malos modos. El hombre, lejos de ofenderse, solto una carcajada divertido.  
  
Lo sabreis a su debido tiempo, queridas...  
  
¿Todo listo? – pregunto Gabriel a Louis. La sombra de Escorpio sonrio y asintio.  
  
¡Les espera un desagradable sorpresa a esos dos!  
  
Pues... ¡que comience el juego!  
  
¡Esto va a ser muy divertido! – murmuraba Hades a la nada en su habitación mientras observaba el espejo. – Pronto tendre que entrar en accion, yo tambien...  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	11. Buscando y encontrando

Saint Seiya no me pertenece... ojala!!!!  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 11. Buscando y encontrando...  
  
¡Aquí es donde estan la señora Astaroth y la señorita Valefor! – los dos dorados y Leviathán miraron sorprendidos el lugar a donde los habia teletransportado Nesbiros.  
  
¿Aquí? ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto Milo incredulo.  
  
¿Qué lugar es este? – Kamus miro malamente a Leviathán.  
  
¿Llevas seis meses aquí y no sabes que sitio es este? ¡Es Cabo Sunion! ¡Una antigua carcel que se usaba para ejecutar a los traidores a la orden!  
  
Si. – confirmo Milo – Se les dejaba encerrados en el calabozo y el mar se encargaba de ellos. Cuando sube la marea, inunda la celda y se ahogaban. – Lev enarco una ceja.  
  
Desde luego para ser humanos teneis unas maneras muy demoniacas para castigar...  
  
Lo importante ahora es encontrar a las chicas. – los cuatro avanzaron por la costa, acercandose a la antigua carcel. Los dos dorados pararon en seco, cuando solo quedaban unos pocos metros para alcanzar la antigua construccion.  
  
Estan aquí... - susurro Milo. Kamus solo asintio en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Las Sombras aparecieron ante los dos caballeros y los dos demonios.  
  
¡Por fin llegais! ¡Os estabamos esperando!  
  
¡Gabriel! ¿Dónde estan nuestras alumnas? – la sombra de Acuario sonrio malignamente a Kamus.  
  
¡Si quieres saberlo, tendras que seguirme, hermano! Pero tendras que venir tu solo. Milo y el resto se quedaran aquí con mis compañeros. Esa es la condicion.  
  
¡Es una trampa, Kamus! ¡No le sigas el juego! – exclamo Milo, preocupado al ver que su amigo estaba considerando la idea. Kamus se volvio hacia su grupo.  
  
Se que es una trampa, Milo. Pero no nos queda otra salida. – Kamus se volvio hacia Nesbiros. - ¡Tu! ¡En cuanto me vaya y esos esten distraidos, busca a tu señora y a Vulpix y sacalas de la zona de peligro! Vosotros dos tendreis que distraer al resto de las sombras, para que no den problemas.  
  
¡Argh! ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero que conste que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, Kamus! – protesto Milo. – Ten cuidado... - Kamus solo sonrio de manera triste y siguió a Gabriel hasta el interior de Cabo Sunion. En cuanto Kamus y Gabriel desaparecieron de la vista del resto, Louis se adelanto un par de pasos, colocandose frente a Milo.  
  
¡Milo! ¡Te dije que tendriamos tiempo para hablar! – rugio la sombra de Escorpio, con una sonrisa torcida. Milo se puso en posición de ataque.  
  
¿A que estamos esperando entonces?  
  
Kamus siguió a la sombra por todo Cabo Sunion. Caminaron por la costa hasta llegar a una zona llena de rocas. El caballero de Acuario fruncio el ceño al distinguir a las dos aprendices atadas en una de esas rocas. La marea subia y ya les llegaba el agua a las rodillas.  
  
Merde... - susurro. Miro a Gabriel. La sombra tenia una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para el. - ¡Gabriel! ¡Sueltalas! ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto! ¡Esto es entre tu y yo! – una risa ronca se oyo entre las rocas. Kamus, muy palido, reconocio la risa y a su dueño en cuanto le vio. El hombre de cabellos plateados se acerco despacio hasta donde estaban el caballero y la sombra.  
  
No, Kamus... esto es entre tu y yo...  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	12. Reuniones inesperadas

Saint Seiya no me pertenece... ;_; aish...  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 12. Reuniones inesperadas...  
  
Nesbiros estaba tratando de huir de una de las sombras todo lo rapido que podia. No tenia intencion de luchar contra esos humanos, Hades no se lo permitiria. Asi que durante la primera media hora de lucha se dedico a esquivar los ataques que una de las sombras le lanzaba. Echo un rapido vistazo al improvisado campo de batalla. Milo luchaba encarnizadamente contra Louis. Ni se daban ni pedian tregua. Los dos parecian bastante igualados en poder y al caballero de Escorpio le costaba tener a su sombra a raya. Leviathán, sin embargo, disfrutaba de la batalla. Con sus poderes recuperados y aun en forma humana, el ex-demonio luchaba con todas sus energias contra dos sombras y se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Nesbiros sabia que hacia siglos que Leviathán no tenia un combate real, por eso lo disfrutaba tanto.  
  
¡Asi que estabas escondido aquí! – Nesbiros gruño por lo bajo. La sombra lo habia encontrado una vez mas. Uso su poder de teletransportacion para esconderse nuevamente tras unas rocas. Si al menos Hades le hubiera dado permiso para luchar... Pero el Dios de los Muertos habia sido muy claro con sus ordenes. El solo podria orientar a los humanos para que encontraran a su señora y a su amiga y ayudarlas a ellas a escapar, nada mas. Tendria que seguir jugando a escondite con esa endemoniada sombra hasta que pudiera darle esquinazo y poder ir hasta donde su señora...  
  
¡Aguja Escarlata! – el ataque lanzado por Milo fue rapidamente esquivado y contraatacado por Louis. El caballero de Escorpio bloqueo el golpe. Los dos se quedaron parados, jadeando por el esfuerzo de una batalla que ya duraba mas de una hora, observandose mutuamente y estudiandose. - ¡Has mejorado mucho, Louis! – la sombra de Escorpio solto una risita agria.  
  
¡Como veras las ansias de venganza son buenas entrenadoras! ¡Aunque debo admitir que tu tampoco lo haces mal, Milo! ¡Pero no sera suficiente para derrotarme!  
  
¿Por qué haceis esto? ¡No habeis aparecido en años! ¡Os fuisteis por voluntad propia! ¿Por qué ahora?  
  
¿Crees que necesito mas razones para odiarte, Milo? ¡Estas equivocado! ¡Siempre te he detestado! ¡Don Perfecto! ¡Tienes todo lo que yo siempre he deseado!  
  
¡Lo que tengo me lo gane con mi esfuerzo, Louis! ¡No tengo culpa de haber sido mejor que tu!  
  
¡Siempre tan modesto! ¡Eras el favorito de Sturm! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Por eso te quedaste con la armadura!  
  
¡La armadura me eligio a mi! ¡Por muy bien que lo hiciera, si la armadura no me consideraba digno, no la hubiera conseguido! ¡Fue su eleccion! ¡Sturm no tuvo nada que ver en eso!  
  
¡Mientes! – rugio Louis.  
  
¡Tal vez sea por eso, por lo que la armadura no te eligio, Louis! ¡Te has pasado la vida envidiandome! ¡Y las armaduras no quieren a alguien con el alma atormentada por dueño! ¡Quieren a alguien que las haga sentir orgullosas!  
  
¡Te voy a cerrar la boca para siempre, Milo! – el caballero de Escorpio sonrio con burla.  
  
¡Aun no ha nacido el que lo consiga!  
  
¡Dalamar! – el antiguo maestro de Kamus bajo de las rocas con tranquilidad y se coloco frente a el.  
  
¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kamus!  
  
¿Tu has sido el que ha planeado todo esto?  
  
¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo para vengarme de ti, querido discipulo! La aparicion de las sombras, el secuestro de vuestras alumnas... todo... - Kamus no salia de su asombro. Solo podia mirar a su maestro, que lo observaba con sus ojos celestes brillantes de odio.  
  
Pero... ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo... - Dalamar solto una siniestra carcajada.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Y tu lo preguntas? ¡Por tu culpa, por tu insistencia en proteger a Crystal, por tus cuestionamientos Shion empezo a investigar! ¡Y descubrio todos mis planes para hacerme con el Santuario! ¡Años de trabajo tirados por la borda! ¡Por tu culpa! – Kamus no daba credito a lo que oia. Su maestro, el hombre que lo crio y educo para ser un caballero habia estado conspirando contra el Santuario... ¿El? ¿Cómo podia ser eso cierto? La furia se fue apoderando rapidamente del caballero de Acuario. Nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan traicionado como en ese momento... nunca...  
  
¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? ¡Conspirar contra el Santuario! ¿Tu? ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Y yo voy a ser quien se encargue de borrarte de este mundo! – Dalamar rio divertido.  
  
¡Olvidas un pequeño detalle, Kamus! Tenemos a vuestras alumna como rehenes... un movimiento en falso y Gabriel las ejecutara... ¡Tu decides! – el dorado miro alarmado hacia las aprendices. La marea subia sin piedad y ya habia llegado a la altura del pecho. Unos minutos mas y se ahogarian. Gabriel, con una sonrisa retorcida, estaba cerca de ellas, listo para matarlas si el atacaba. Se mordio el labio, con impotencia. No podia hacer nada. Ni atacar, ni salvarlas.  
  
¡Sueltalas! ¡Como has dicho antes, esto es entre tu y yo! ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver!  
  
¿Y arriesgarme a que tu ataques? ¡Nah! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Son mi as en la manga! ¡Se quedaran ahí y por su propio bien, tu no te moveras! – Dalamar comenzo a atacar a Kamus sin piedad, lanzando sus ataques mas poderosos. El caballero de Acuario aguanto los golpes sin rechistar y sin mover un músculo para atacar. Pero sabia que no duraria mucho asi. Tenia que pensar algo para acabar con esa situación, si no tanto el como las aprendices moririan. Un potentisimo golpe de Dalamar en el estomago lo hizo caer varios metros mas atrás. Mientras trataba de levantarse de nuevo, un rayo negro como la noche cayo justo en medio de los combatientes. Cuando Kamus pudo abrir los ojos vio ante el una figura alta, vestida completamente de negro. Un hombre de largos y revueltos cabellos negros y tez palida los miro un segundo antes de dirigirse a la orilla. Alli con un gesto de su mano, hizo aparecer a las dos aprendices junto a el, desatadas. Las dos chicas lo miraron sorprendidas. Gabriel estaba inmovilizado por el poder de aquel extraño ser.  
  
Pero... - murmuro Kamus, levantandose trabajosamente y muy sorprendido.  
  
¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto furioso Dalamar, volviendose hacia el hombre. Nesbiros aparecio en ese momento, y se quedo tan sorprendido como el resto.  
  
¡Mi señor Hades! ¿Qué... que haceis aquí?  
  
¿Hades? – Kamus fijo su vista en el Dios de los Muertos, que sonreia bastante divertido.  
  
¡Ahora el juego esta igualado! ¡No me gustan los tramposos! Podeis proseguir, caballero de Acuario... - Hades se sento tranquilamente en una roca, haciendo un gesto a las dos chicas y al demonio de que no interfirieran. Kamus agradecio mentalmente al dios y se levanto de nuevo, encarando a su maestro.  
  
¡Bien, Dalamar! ¡Ahora si que es entre tu y yo!  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	13. Las decisiones de Hades

Saint Seiya no me pertenece...  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 13. Las decisiones de Hades.  
  
Cuando Milo por fin dio el ultimo golpe a Louis, dejandolo inconsciente en la arena de la playa, echo un rapido vistazo para comprobar como estaba el resto. Leviathán hacia un rato que se habia desecho de las otras dos sombras y lo miraba con expresión aburrida sentado en una roca. De Nesbiros no habia ni rastro, pero la ultima sombra estaba tendido en la arena, sin sentido.  
  
¿Dónde esta ese demonio? – murmuro, buscandolo con la mirada. De pronto sintio dos poderosos cosmos chocando. Uno lo reconocio como el de Kamus, y el otro... - ¡No puede ser! ¡Tu! ¡Vamonos! ¡Tenemos problemas y de los graves! – le chillo a Leviathán, antes de salir corriendo hacia la carcel. El ex-demonio inspecciono las auras que se sentian en el ambiente antes de seguir al caballero.  
  
¡Vaya, vaya! Esto se esta poniendo interesante...  
  
¡Polvo de Diamantes! – tanto Dalamar como Kamus lanzaron el mismo ataque a la vez, que al ser de la misma intensidad se anularon mutuamente. Los dos se examinaron detenidamente. Desde unas apartadas rocas, Hades, Nesbiros y las dos aprendices observaban la batalla. Uno divertido, el otro ligeramente preocupado y las otras dos angustiadas.  
  
¡Hades! ¡Dejanos ayudarle! – pidio Vulpix sin apartar la vista del combate. El dios nego en silencio.  
  
Lo siento, Valefor, pero esto tiene que hacerlo solo... es parte del castigo...  
  
¿Esto es parte del castigo? Pues si que te has vuelto retorcido... - murmuro Kitiara sin pensar. El dios la fulmino con la mirada y la chica desvio la suya haciendo que no se habia dado cuenta.  
  
Depende de cómo acabe este combate decidire si sigo o no con vuestro castigo... - las dos muchachas se miraron entre si, sorprendidas.  
  
Creo que por una vez voy a animar a Kamus... - susurro Kitiara asegurandose de que nadie la oyera.  
  
Kamus jadeo cansado. El combate estaba demasiado igualado. Con cada  
tecnica que usaban estas se anulaban al tener el mismo poder. Tenia que  
pensar algo rapido, ya que sus energias se estaban agotando rapidamente.  
  
¿Ya te rindes, Kamus? – dijo Dalamar con burla al verle bajar los brazos y dejar la postura de combate. Kamus cerro sus ojos como si su oponente no existiera, concentrando su energia. – ¡Si es asi, te dare el golpe de gracia! ¡Que descanses en paz, Kamus! – rugio Dalamar, mientras lanzaba una Ejecución de la Aurora. Vulpix ahogo un grito al ver como el ataque se acercaba rapidamente hacia el caballero, pero este, a ultima hora abrio los ojos y lo detuvo con una sola mano.  
  
¿Acaso has olvidado, Dalamar, que traicionaste al Santuario y por tanto a Atenea? ¡Ya no tienes su proteccion! ¡Yo si! – el antiguo caballero de Acuario no salia de su asombro. Habia parado su golpe con una sola mano y no llevaba puesta la armadura para que lo protegiera del intenso frio que ahora reinaba en la playa a causa de los ataques. - ¡Vas a morir, Dalamar! – Kamus arqueo una ceja y sonrio de manera siniestra - ¡Me temo que seras tu el que descanse en paz! ¡Tormenta Glacial! – el ataque dio de lleno en Dalamar que acabo convertido en un bloque de hielo. Kamus lo miro con odio un segundo antes de hacerlo añicos de un certero puñetazo. El caballero de Acuario busco con la mirada a su sombra - ¿Dónde esta Gabriel? – rugio al resto, que aun no se movian de las rocas. Hades solto una carcajada.  
  
¿Te refieres a esa sombra? ¡Hace un buen rato que le deje huir! – los ojos del caballero brillaron con furia.  
  
¡No tenias derecho! ¡Yo debia acabar con el de una vez! – Hades se levanto de la roca y se acerco lentamente al caballero.  
  
No, caballero de Atenea... que yo sepa los caballeros de esta orden no son asesinos a sangre fria... ¿o me equivoco? – Kamus le siguió mirando con furia reprimida - ¡Valefor! ¡Sera mejor que trates de calmar a tu caballero, por su propio bien! ¡No sea que cometa una estupidez, ahora que todo se ha resuelto! – ante la amenaza de Hades, Vulpix se apresuro a colocarse junto a Kamus y a sujetarlo de un brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
  
¿Y que pasa con nuestro castigo? – pregunto curiosa Kitiara, acercandose tambien a su maestro. Milo y Leviathán llegaron en ese momento. El caballero de Escorpio no pudo reprimir su sorpresa al ver alli al Dios de los Muertos. Leviathán se limito a hacer una reverencia y a esperar en silencio.  
  
¡Ah! ¿Eso? Bien... creo que el juego ya ha durado suficiente... ¡Al castillo! – ante las ultimas palabras de Hades, la playa quedo desierta. Todos los que habian estado alli desaparecieron...  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	14. Tal vez haya otra oportunidad

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... alguien sabe lo que duele decir esto?????  
  
Bueno... y por fin el ultimo cap de esta historia!! WEEE!!!! Mil agradecimientos a todos los que la han seguido!!! Y gracias tambien a mi Beta Renegada, Kitiara de Astaroth!! Loca!! Si no fuera por el chantaje que te hice no la habria terminado aun!! Jajajaja!! Pero me sigues debiendo ese fic!!!!  
  
Y ahora... el final...  
  
DE VUELTA AL PASADO  
  
Capitulo 14. Tal vez haya otra oportunidad...  
  
Kamus y Milo estaban asombrados mirando a su alrededor. Por alguna clase de teletransportacion todos habian sido llevados hasta el salon de un enorme pero lugubre palacio. Milo miro de reojo al resto del grupo transportado. Leviathán, Nesbiros y las dos chicas parecian muy tranquilos. Estaba claro que el sitio les resultaba muy conocido. Hades aparecio frente a ellos, sentado en su trono y con un baculo en su mano derecha.  
  
¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Kamus tratando de no sonar demasiado descortes. Milo arqueo una ceja. Incluso enfadado y agotado, Kamus no podia evitar ser diplomatico. Aunque tambien debian tener en cuenta al poderoso ser que tenian en frente. Podia acabar con ellos con solo chasquear sus dedos...  
  
¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a la realidad! ¡Habeis pasado una temporada en el Pais de las Pesadillas! – ante la confusa respuesta de Hades los dos dorados intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión. Cosa que no paso con el resto. Kitiara se levanto de un salto, molesta.  
  
¿Cómo? ¿Hemos estado todo este tiempo en el Pais de las Pesadillas? ¿Todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido real? – Kamus los observo curioso. Hasta Leviathán parecia tan molesto como Kitiara.  
  
¡Exactamente, querida Astaroth! Recuerda que esto solo era un castigo... yo soy el Dios de la Muerte... no puedo manejar el tiempo a mi antojo...  
  
¡Esto es increíble! – refunfuño enfadada Vulpix, cruzandose de brazos.  
  
¡Y ya va siendo hora de acabar con este castigo! ¡Los cuatro habeis aprendido la leccion... y con creces! – con un gesto de su baculo, Hades hizo desaparecer a Milo y Kamus. Las dos aprendices miraron asustadas al dios.  
  
¿Qué has hecho con ellos? – Hades miro divertido a Kitiara.  
  
Solo los he devuelto a su lugar...  
  
Asi que... ¿Kamus sigue muerto? – pregunto con tristeza Vulpix. Nesbiros creyo ver un deje de pena en la mirada del dios cuando dirigio sus ojos a la chica.  
  
Me temo que si, Valefor... no puedo devolver la vida a la gente... el ultimo que hizo eso acabo castigado por Zeus... - la chica bajo afligida la cabeza. – Ya es hora de que regreseis vosotras tambien... pero antes... - Hades volvio ahora su vista a Leviathán - ¡Leviathán! ¡Tu le debes algo a Valefor! – el demonio se acerco a Vulpix y la agarro de la muñeca. Su mano brillo con una luz negra. Para cuando la retiro, la marca que tenia la chica en la muñeca habia desaparecido.  
  
Pero... - murmuro ella mirando al demonio.  
  
¡Ya no me perteneces! – dijo simplemente Leviathán antes de desaparecer. Las dos chicas se miraron sin entender nada.  
  
Ahora debeis regresar... pero recordad ambas de que parte estais... por si acaso... - Hades levanto su baculo y las hizo desaparecer del salon, quedando solo Nesbiros ante el. – Bien Nesbiros... creo que ha sido un juego muy divertido, ¿no crees? – el demonio sirviente hizo una reverencia al dios.  
  
Por supuesto, milord... si asi lo creeis...  
  
Vulpix abrio perezosamente un ojo, cuando noto como la luz del sol le  
daba de lleno en la cara. Refunfuño una maldición por lo bajo y se cubrio  
con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Oyo a alguien tocando a su puerta.  
  
¡Desastre! ¡Levanta ya! ¡Te vas a perder el desayuno!  
  
¡No quiero! – gruño desde su cama. Milo abrio la puerta y entro sin mas.  
  
¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que has olvidado que hoy tienes que salir de la casa? ¡Te recuerdo que tenemos un combate muy importante y que no puedes quedarte aquí! – la chica desperto de golpe.  
  
¿Combate? ¿Qué combate? – pregunto levantandose de un salto de su cama. Milo rio divertido.  
  
¡Eres un completo desastre! ¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo? ¡Hoy vienen esos caballeros de bronce a atarcar el Santuario! ¡Por eso no puedes quedarte en la casa! Aunque dudo de que lleguen aquí... no creo que pasen de Aries... - Vulpix trataba de asimilar la información. Sin duda alguna Milo hablaba de la batalla de las doce casas... entonces...  
  
"Bueno... no debo trastocar el tiempo... pero eso no significa que no pueda..." – la voz de Hades la hizo reaccionar. ¿Eso significaba que el dios le habia concedido una segunda oportunidad? Sonrio feliz. La chica salio corriendo de la casa gritando "gracias, gracias" a la nada, no sin antes dar un beso en la mejilla a su maestro. Milo se quedo con expresión de no entender nada.  
  
¡Esta chica esta loca!  
  
FIN 


End file.
